Srebrny sedes
500px|center|link=Sacrum Odcinek stworzony specjalnie na Użytkownikową Rywalizację. Opis Fineasz, Ferb i ich przyjaciele jadą na wycieczkę szkolną. Podczas niej wezmą udział w szalonym paintballu, zaś Omar będzie zmuszony zmierzyć się z własnym strachem. Bohaterowie *Baljeet Tjinder *Omar El-Saeidi *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Buford Van Stomm *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Klarisa Windy *Thomas Ross *Nickie Wilson *Irving Du Bois *Stephanie Winner *Emily Thompson (postać Risy Serduchki) *Nazz Jefferson *Django Brown *Emanuela Flouwer (postać NaluChan) *Ginger Hirano *Alex Alicja Moon (OC Tu wstaw kreatywny nick) *Paulin Heller *Natalie Middleton (tylko wspomniana) *Ariana Shackelford (tylko wspomniana) *Celine Shackelford (tylko wspomniana) *Katie (tylko wspomniana) *Holly (tylko wspomniana) *Adyson Sweetwater (tylko wspomniana) *Greta (tylko wspomniana) *Sophie Adventure (tylko wspomniana) Piosenki *''Tańcz, tańcz, tańcz'' *''Czy to miłość?'' Fabuła Typowy jesienny dzień w Danville. Właściwie, nie był to dzień, lecz wczesny ranek. Uczniowie gimnazjum leżącego na przedmieściach Danville, mieli zbiórkę przed szkołą o piątej rano. Dzisiaj mieli wyjechać na kilkudniową wycieczkę do Nowego Jorku. Mieli podziwiać tam zabytki, takie jak Statua Wolności. A przynajmniej tak było zaplanowane. W rzeczywistości takie wycieczki wyglądały nieco inaczej. Balanga od wieczora do rana, zaś za dnia mimo zmęczenia, dzieciaki będą wyglądały jakby miały jeszcze mnóstwo energii, lecz zamiast zwiedzać, będą się przekrzykiwać, rzucać papierowymi samolocikami, śpiewać, chodząc na ulicach i przyprawiać nauczycieli o ból głowy. - Może mi ktoś powiedzieć, jaki ta wycieczka ma sens? Chyba nie będziemy zwiedzać tych wszystkich muzeum? Możemy je zobaczyć na zdjęciach w podręcznikach! - odezwał się Buford. - A ja tam się cieszę! Nareszcie zwiedzę American Museum of Natural History! - wykrzyknął podekscytowany Baljeet. Buford słysząc te słowa przewrócił oczami. Do dwójki bohaterów podeszli ich dobrzy przyjaciele: Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela. - Heja wam! O czym rozmawiacie? - spytała Izabela. - O tym co będziemy zwiedzać na wycieczce! - odparł Baljeet. - Zepchnę cię z północnej wieży WTC. - zwrócił się Buford do Baljeeta. - Eee, Buford. Ale World Trade Center już nie ma. - wtrącił Fineasz. - No to zepchnę go z południowej wieży WTC. - odparł Buford, na co Fineasz "strzelił bezbłędnego facepalma", a pozostali pokręcili poirytowani głowami. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli jakiś krzyk. Jakiś chłopak, o ciemnej karnacji, wpadł na Baljeeta, przytulił się mocno do niego i wciąż powtarzał: - Zabierz go! Zabierz go! Zabierz go ode mnie! Wszyscy zwrócili swój wzrok w stronę, którą pokazywał chłopak. Szedł tam Irving z aparatem. - Hej Irving! - wykrzyknął Fineasz. - Cześć wam! Jak nastrój przed wycieczką? - AAAA! ZABIERZCIE GO! - krzyczał chłopak. - O co mu chodzi? - spytała Izabela. Irving wzruszył tylko ramionami. Wtedy odezwał się Buford: - Wiem! - wykrzyknął jakby go oświeciło! - To ten dziwak z wymiany! Przyleciał z Indii, w zamian za Adyson! Gimnazjum w Danville zaangażowało się w projekt wymiany uczniowskiej pomiędzy innymi państwami. Dwa dni temu Adyson wyruszyła do Indii, a w zamian za nią przyleciał Omar El-Saeidi. Chłopak zachowywał się dziwnie. Nie chciał z nikim nawiązywać kontaktów. Ukrywał się w najróżniejszych kątach na przerwach. Sprawiał wrażenie jakby bał się wszystkiego i wszystkich. Niektórzy zastanawiali się po co tu w ogóle przyjeżdżał, skoro nie chce nawiązywać z nikim kontaktów. - Baljeet? Znasz go? - spytała Izabela. - A skąd! - odparł Baljeet. Wtedy Omar podniósł głowę i spojrzał Bajleetowi prosto w twarz. Potem zwrócił go na Izabelę. Najwyraźniej jego urażona duma przeważyła nad strachem, gdyż odpowiedział: - Oczywiście, że mnie zna! To mój kuzyn! - wykrzyknął, a potem spojrzał na Irvinga: - No zabierzcie go wreszcie! Jednakże nikt nie musiał "zabierać stąd" Irvinga, gdyż okularnik zaskoczony dziwnym zachowaniem Omara, sam sobie poszedł. - Nie mówiłeś, że to twój kuzyn. - powiedział Fineasz. Baljeet, który dotychczas leżał wraz z Omarem na ulicy, podniósł się. Jego kuzyn zawisł mu na plecach niczym jakiś tobołek i nie chciał zejść. Baljeet rzucił Fineaszowi spojrzenie męczennika. - Dziwisz się? - odparł Buford. - Ja na jego miejscu też bym się nie przyznawał do takiej rodziny. - Ej! - wykrzyknął Omar i zeskoczył z Baljeeta, po czym zwrócił się do Buforda: - To nie moja wina, że boję się aparatów fotograficznych! Buford popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Fineasz i Izabela poszli w jego ślady. Ferb jedynie lekko się uśmiechną (choć w jego przypadku można to uznać za wybuch śmiechu). Jedynie Omar i Baljeet milczeli. El-Saeidi odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Po krótkim czasie banda przestała się śmiać. - Ej, ale on tylko żartował, prawda? - spytał po chwili Fineasz. Baljeet jedynie pokręcił głową. - Serio? Bać się aparatu? - spytała Izabela. - Baljeet, nie rób nas w konia! - Nie robię! - zaprzeczył Tijnder. - To jest taka jego nietypowa fobia. W sumie on się wielu rzeczy boi. Rozmawiać z ludźmi. Pogłaskać psa. Boi się nawet muchy! Nie chce dostawać dobrych ocen bo boi się, że będzie musiał potem odbierać nagrody za osiągnięcia naukowe i będą robić mu zdjęcia! Dobrze biega, ale nie chce jeździć na zawody, bo boi się, że ktoś go popchnie i się przewróci! Od lat przynosi wstyd i hańbę naszej rodzinie... Nastolatkowie zamilkli nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Z opresji wyratował ich autobus, który właśnie przyjechał. Wszyscy zaczęli się wpychać, chcąc zająć jak najlepsze miejsca (na końcu - najdalej od nauczycieli). Fineasz i Ferb znaleźli sobie miejsca mniej więcej na środku autobusu. Obok nich siedział Buford z Baljeetem, zaś przed nimi Izabela z Daniellą Shine. Ferb żałował, że usiadły tuż przed nimi, gdyż przez to nie mógł rzucać brunetce zalotnych spojrzeń, na które ona i tak nie zwracała uwagi. A jak tylko ona odwracała na niego swoje spojrzenie, ten udawał, że wcale na nią nie patrzył. To były tak zwane "zaloty nieśmiałych ludzi". Wtedy do paczki podszedł Omar. - Baljeet, błagam, zrób coś z tym z aparatem! Ostatnie wolne miejsce jest obok niego! - No co ja ci zrobię? - odparł zirytowany hindus. - Musisz usiąść obok niego. - Baljeet!!! - wyjąkał Omar. Wtedy Buford westchnął i zwolnił swoje miejsce. - Siadaj tutaj. Omar spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Po chwili wzruszył ramionami i z uśmiechem usiadł na zwolnione miejsce. Baljeet rzucił Van Stommowi nie mniej zdziwione spojrzenie niż Omar. Wstał ze swojego miejsca i pobiegł za nim. - Co ty robisz?! - wyszeptał zdenerwowany Baljeet. - Nie zostawiaj mnie z nim! - Wolisz, żeby siedział z Irvingiem i przynosił ci wstyd wydzierając się na cały autobus? - Nikt nie wie, że to mój kuzyn! - Prędzej czy później się dowiedzą. - No to niech stoi! - Wtedy nauczycielki każą mu usiąść. - Ale... - Baljeet! Zachowuj się doroślej! - Ty mnie pouczasz?! - wypowiedziawszy te słowa, Baljeet spojrzał na Buforda spode łba i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Buford tym czasem usiadł obok Irvinga. Tak się składało, że Irving zajmował fotel, który znajdował się tuż przed ostatnim pięcioosobowym fotelem na końcu autobusu. Po drugiej stronie siedziały Klarisa i Stephanie. Dwie cheerleaderki i najlepsze przyjaciółki. - O, widzę, że Buford przeniosłeś się do nas. - powiedziała Stephanie. - Owszem. - Wiesz gdzie siedzą najfajniejsi ludzie. - pochwaliła go Klarisa, puszczając do niego oczko. Buford zmarszczył brwi. Spojrzał na Irvinga. Okularnik uśmiechał się do Klarisy. To do niego puszczała oczko. Tymczasem Fineasz próbował zagadać do Omara: - Jak leci? - Dobrze. - A jak ci się mieszka w Danville? - Normalnie. - Oh, aha. - powiedział Fineasz i na tym rozmowa się skończyła. Baljeet wolał już siedzieć z Bufordem i kłócić się z nim o to, że matematyka jest lepsza od w-fu, niż siedzieć z Omarem i nie móc z nim nawiązać żadnej rozmowy. Nigdy nie potrafił się z nim dogadać, mimo, że byli kuzynami. A skoro teraz nawet Fineasz nie mógł się porozumieć z Omarem, to Baljeet stwierdził, że jemu też się nie uda. - Dlaczego zaangażowałeś się w projekt wymiany uczniowskiej? - wtrąciła Izabela. - Nie chciałem się w niego angażować. Nauczyciele sami mnie zapisali. Stwierdzili, że dzięki temu "nabiorę więcej pewności siebie". - stwierdził Omar z ironią. - Jestem wystarczająco pewny siebie. - Właśnie widzę. - skomentowała sarkastycznie Izabela. Nadszedł czas "przeprowadzek". Uczniowie po dłuższym czasie spędzonym w autobusie zaczęli przemieszczać się ze swoich miejsc. Mimo uwag nauczycieli, typu: "siadajcie! Nie wolno chodzić po autobusie", oni i tak robili swoje. Do paczki Fineasza i Ferba podszedł Nickie Wilson - sympatyczny chłopak, wieczny optymista, którego lubili wszyscy uczniowie w szkole. - Wychowawczyni dała mi spis pokoi. Są trzyosobowe, czteroosobowe i pięcioosobowe. - powiedział. - Powiedziała, żeby wpisać nazwiska na listę, żeby potem nie było nieporozumień. A i mówiła, że dziewczyny nie mogą być w pokoju z chłopcami. - Nickie podał listę Fineaszowi. - Ej, a my? - upomniała się Daniella, siedząca z Izabelą. - Ciebie, Danny wpisała Nazz. A ciebie, Izabelo, Katie. - Danny jesteś w pokoju trzyosobowym z Nazz i Sophie Adventure. - powiedział Fineasz i uśmiechną się pod nosem. - Nie zaśniesz całą noc. A ty, Izabelo jesteś w pięcioosobowym pokoju z Katie, Milly, Gretą i Holly. Jaki pokój bierzemy chłopaki? - Czteroosobowy. - powiedział Baljeet. - Wszystkie czteroosobowe są zajęte. Ejj? Dlaczego tutaj już jesteś wpisany Nickie? I Paulin też się wpisała! I Klarisa! I Irving! A oni siedzą na końcu! - Puściłem listę od końca. - Ale Buford się tu nie wpisał. - Nie chciało mu się wyjmować długopisu, powiedział, że wy go wpiszecie. - Leń. - skomentował Baljeet. - Mógł nam zająć pokój czteroosobowy, tym bardziej, że lista zaczynała się od niego. - Trudno, weźmiemy pokój pięcioosobowy. - zdecydował Fineasz i zaczął wpisywać nazwiska. - Kogo dobierzemy? - w odpowiedzi na to pytanie Ferb spojrzał na Omara, który niezbyt zainteresowany całą rozmową wyglądał przez okno. - Nie! Nie, błagam nie! - mówił Baljeet. -Możemy wziąć Djanga! - Wykluczone. Django jest ze mną, Irvigniem i Thomasem Ross. - powiedział Nickie wskazując na listę. - Nie mam pojęcia kogo to był pomysł, żeby wziąć do pokoju Thomasa. - Lepszy Thomas niż on! - powiedział Baljeet wskazując na Omara. - Chyba nie będziemy teraz chodzić po autobusie i pytać kto chce być z nami w pokoju? - spytał Fineasz. - Wpisuję Omara. Omar, jak się pisze twoje nazwisko? - Co? - odezwał się hindus, tak jakby się nagle obudził. - Nazwisko. - powiedział Baljeet. - Jak. Masz. Na. Nazwisko. On. Się. Spytał. Nickie uśmiechnął się pod nosem słysząc ton Baljeeta. - El-saeidi. A po co wam moje nazwisko? - Wpisuję cię do pokoju z nami. - odparł Fineasz. - Aha, okej. - odparł Omar i znów zapatrzył się w okno. Fineasz oddał Nickiemu listę. - Dzięki. - powiedział Wilson i poszedł dalej. Wtedy Izabela wstała ze swojego miejsca i podeszła do Fineasza i Ferba. - Ferb, mógłbyś na chwilę usiąść na moim miejscu? Znalazłam fajny mem na fejsie i chciałam go Fineaszowi pokazać. - powiedziała, uśmiechając się słodko. - Możesz go pokazać nam obojgu. - odparł Fineasz, na co Izabeli zrzedła mina. Na jej szczęście, Ferb domyślił się, że owy "mem" był tylko wymówką by usiąść z Fineaszem i powiedział: - Z chęcią usiądę obok Danny. Na szczęście tą aluzję Fineasz zrozumiał. Stwierdził, że Izabela chciała się zamienić z Ferbem na miejsca, by mógł posiedzieć z Danny. Jakimś cudem rudowłosy zauważał, że Danny jest zauroczona Ferbem, a Ferb nią, ale nie zauważał, że Izabela jest zauroczona nim. Myśląc, że Izabela chciała się zamienić na miejsca tylko po to, żeby Danny i Ferb mieli trochę prywatności, stwierdził, że jego przyjaciółka jest bardzo wielkoduszna i uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. Co ciekawe nie zwrócił większej uwagi na rumieńce, które zakwitły na twarzy Izabeli. Wtedy do bandy podeszła Nazz. - Emily Thompson udało się skołować sprzęt do paintballa! To będzie długa noc! - Paintball? - spytała Izabela. - Nie miała być dyskoteka, na którą przychodzimy w przebraniach? - O nie! A ja mam taki super strój! - wykrzyknął Baljeet. - Będzie dyskoteka! A zaraz po niej paintball! Będziemy biegali po Nowym Jorku w przebraniach i cali umazani farbą! Super będzie! Zobaczycie! - po tych entuzjastycznych słowach Nazz pobiegła dalej ogłaszać "super nowinę." - Dobrze, że wzięłam przebranie czarownicy. - powiedziała Izabela. - Nie będzie mi żal, jak pobrudzi się farbą. Wtedy do paczki podeszła kolejna osoba. Tym razem była to Klarisa Windy. W przeciwieństwie do swojej przyjaciółki Stephanie Winner, nie patrzyła na wszystkich z góry. Lubiła rozmawiać ze wszystkimi i kochała zawierać nowe znajomości. Jej największym darem było to, że potrafiła porozumieć się z każdym, nawet najbardziej skrytym czy osobą wrogo nastawioną do świata. - Heja, jak leci? - Dobrze, a u ciebie? - odparła Danny. - O matko! Długo by opowiadać! Paulin wzięła ze sobą laptop i chłopaki zaczęli jej go zabierać, bo chcieli obejrzeć jakiegoś pieska, wtedy Steph zaczęła im go zabierać. A Nickie wszedł tam gdzie się chowa bagaże. A Buford chciał się popisać, że też tak potrafi i załamał półkę. Tylko nikomu nie mówcie! - Serio? - powiedziała Izabela i natychmiast spojrzała się do tyłu, podobnie jak inne osoby, które słuchały Klarisy. - Nie, wkręcam was, bo chciałam zobaczyć wasze miny. - Klar! - wykrzyknęło parę osób śmiejąc się jednocześnie, z tego, że dali się nabrać na taką historyjkę. - Co? - uśmiechnęła się Windy. - Chcecie żelki? - Jasne. - powiedział Fineasz i razem z kilkoma innymi osobami wyciągnęli ręce do Klarisy. Dziewczyna podała im opakowanie żelek. - Ale poważnie, co się tam u was z tyłu dzieje? - spytała Emanuela Flouwer, siedząca przed Baljeetem i Omarem. - Nic. Ciągle tylko grają w mafię. - odparła Klar. Możesz tam z nimi pograć, im więcej osób tym lepiej. - Nie umiem w to grać. - Steph cię nauczy. Usiądź sobie obok niej, na moim miejscu. - Okej. - powiedziała uśmiechnięta Emi i zaczęła się przepychać na sam koniec autobusu. Klarisa już miała zająć jej miejsce, ale zauważyła siedzącego obok Baljeeta, Omara. - Hej, Omar! Chcesz żelka? - spytała. Chłopak spojrzał na nią. Kiedy ją ujrzał, uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyprostował się na swoim fotelu. - Hej, Klar! Fineasz, Izabela i Baljeet patrzyli na nich ze zdziwieniem. - Wy się znacie? - spytał Baljeet. - Jasne, przecież Omar już od kilku dni gości w naszej szkole! Rozmawialiśmy ze sobą kilka razy. Baljeet możesz usiąść na miejscu Emi? - Jasne! - powiedział i natychmiast usiadł obok Alex Moon i zaczął ją zamęczać swoimi teoriami na temat fizyki. Po chwili Fineasz i Izabela też pogrążyli się w rozmowie. Zaś Omar zaczął opowiadać coś Klarisie, gwałtownie gestykulując, dziewczyna zaś uśmiechała się tylko i słuchała go z uwagą. Po kilku dobrych godzinach, wielu "przeprowadzkach" i niekończonych narzekaniach nauczycieli, wycieczka dotarła do Nowego Yorku. Po wyjściu z autobusu, Baljeet podbiegł do Karisy i zapytał: - Jak udało ci się dogadać z Omarem? - Normalnie, to fajny chłopak, wystarczy znaleźć z nim wspólny temat. - Jaki to temat? - Ehh... jak ci to wyjaśnić... Omar żyje we własnym świecie. Ma swoje sacrum, swoje sanktuarium. Ma bujną wyobraźnię, w głowie ma własny, wspaniały świat, do którego nie pozwala wejść nikomu, bo w ten sposób czuje się bezpieczny. Nie chce otwierać przed nikim drzwi do tego świata. Jego jedynym towarzyszem rozmów jest jego papuga. Z rodzicami nie potrafi się dogadać, bo są zbyt wielkimi realistami. Ze starszym bratem nie ma kontaktu, bo ten wyjechał na studia. Czasem jego towarzyszką zabaw jest jego młodsza siostra, bo ona będąc dzieckiem, też ma bujną wyobraźnię. - A przed tobą Klariso, Omar otworzył drzwi do swojego świata? - Nie. Jeszcze nie. Ale chcę go do tego zmotywować. Serce mi się kraja, kiedy widzę, jakąś nieśmiałą osobę, która nikogo do siebie nie dopuszcza. Omar ma być z wami w pokoju, zaciągajcie go co chwilę do jakiś gier karcianych czy zabaw, nawet jak nie będzie chciał. On lubi samotność, ale bez przesady... nie może się w tej samotności zatracić. - Dzięki, Klariso. - powiedział Baljeet. - Nie ma za co. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Zanim dotarli do motelu, musieli przemierzyć niezliczoną ilość ulic. Na szczęście nikt się nie zgubił, choć nie było o to trudno w takim tłumie ludzi. Nowy York to ogromne miasto. - Ooo, widzicie to! - powiedziała Nazz, która ni stąd, ni zowąd znalazła się pomiędzy Fineaszem i Izabelą. Brunetka spojrzała na nią zniesmaczona. Fineasz zaś podążył wzrokiem za tym na co wskazywała Nazz. Był to sklep z akcesoriami łazienkowymi. Pod drzwiami sklepowymi był wystawiony srebrny kibel a nad nim napis "promocja 70% taniej". - Widzę, że srebrne kible się słabo sprzedają. - skomentował Fineasz. - Nikt nie chce ich zabrudzić. - zaśmiała się Izabela. - Już wiem co będzie naszym celem, kiedy będziemy grali w paintballa! - wykrzyknęła uradowana Nazz. - Wow, wow, wow, uh yeah! - zaśpiewał Fineasz, przebrany za pająka, grając na gitarze. - Wow, wow, wow, uh yeah! Tańcz w rytmie disco, który cały świat ogarnia dziś, W rytmie disco tańcz! Tańcz, Tańcz... Tańcz, tańcz, tańcz! Tańcz, tańcz, tańcz! Wow, wow, wow, uh yeah! W rytmie disco tańcz! Tańcz, tańcz! Tańcz, tańcz, tańcz! Tańcz, tańcz, tańcz! Tańcz w rytmie disco, który cały świat ogarnia dziś! Tańcz! Rozpoczęła się wieczorna balanga świętująca pierwszy dzień wycieczki. Wszyscy zgodnie z umową poprzebierali się. Najwięcej osób włożyło ostatnio modne piżamy - zwierzęta. Ferb miał na sobie taką piżamę tygrysa. Danny włożyła strój kota. Buford przebrał się za niedźwiedzia zaś Izabela, tak jak mówiła w autobusie, przebrała się za czarownicę. Najciekawsze przebranie miał Baljeet. Przebrał się za różową panterę, a do tego założył jakąś sukienkę z ogromnymi falbanami. - To ma być ten twój super strój? - spytała Izabela. - Tak! Podoba ci się? - odparł. - Wstydzi się powiedzieć, że przegrał zakład! - wykrzyknął Buford podchodząc do nich. - Nieprawda! - wykrzyknął Baljeet odwracając się gwałtownie w stronę Buforda. - Aaał! - wykrzyknęła Izabela, po tym jak ogon z przebrania Baljeeta dziobną ją w oko. - No wiesz, mógłbyś uważać gdzie wkładasz ogon. - Wybacz przez te falbany nic nie widzę. - odparł Baljeet. - To pozbądź się ich! Zaraz będziemy grać w paintballa! - powiedziała Izabela dumnym krokiem odchodząc. Baljeet spojrzał na Buforda. - Co się tak szczerzysz jak głupi do sera? - spytał Baljeet. - Bo wyglądasz jak kretyn. Idź lepiej faktycznie zdejm te falbany. - Nigdy więcej się z tobą nie założę! - wyszeptał Tijnder pod nosem. Hindus podążył do swojego pokoju. Omar leżał na łóżku zapatrzony w sufit. "On faktycznie żyje we własnym świecie" - pomyślał Jeet przypominając sobie to co mówiła mu Klarisa. Tijnder zdjął z siebie sukienkę i został w samym przebraniu różowej pantery. - Chodź. - powiedział. - Będziemy grali w paintballa. - Ja zostaję. Baljeet już miał coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy do pokoju wpadła Nazz. - Chodźcie! Zaraz zaczynamy zabawę! - i nie czekając na to co powiedzą chłopaki, zrzuciła Omara z łóżka i pobiegła do innych pokoi. - Teraz to na pewno nie pójdę. Ta niebieskowłosa jest przerażająca. - Jak nie pójdziesz, to ta niebieskowłosa nie da ci żyć. - O matko... - wyszeptał Omar i wyszedł z łóżka. Wszystkie osoby z wycieczki zaczęły po cichu wychodzić z motelu. Kiedy już wszyscy byli na zewnątrz, Nazz stanęła pośrodku i krzyknęła: - Cisza! Wszyscy zamilkli i spojrzeli na nią ustawiając się w coś w rodzaju koła. - Na wycieczce są 64 osoby, więc dobieramy się w 9 drużyn po 8 osób! - Osiem drużyn po osiem osób. - poprawiła ją Heller. - Zamilcz, zła kobieto! - krzyknęła Nazz i kontynuowała: - Każda drużyna dostanie narzutki w jednym kolorze oraz każdy dostanie pistolety. Celem jest srebrny sedes, który stał przed jednym sklepem, jak szliśmy do motelu. Kto pierwszy usiądzie na sedesie, tego drużyna wygrywa! Usiąść może tylko osoba, która nie została postrzelona. Strzelać może każdy, nawet ten kto został postrzelony! Zasady są zrozumiałe? Kilka osób kiwnęło głowami, niektórzy powiedzieli, że tak. - Ustawcie się w drużyny, ja z Emily rozdam narzutki. Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford, Omar i Danny stanęli obok siebie. - Hola, hola. - powiedziała Nazz biorąc Danny pod ramię. - Ty będziesz z nami. Danny wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się do Ferba przepraszająco. - Hej, Klar! - krzyknął Omar i pomachał do Klarisy. Ta uśmiechnęła się do niego i mu odmachała, ale nie podeszła do nich. Baljeet zauważył, że Omar nagle posmutniał. - Ona trzyma z bandą Steph. I lepiej na nich uważać. - powiedział. - Stephanie i Paulin to prawdziwe demony. Ariana zmiażdżyłaby cię gdybyś stanął na jej drodze. Natalie i Celiene... - Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Klarisa jest w porządku. Do paczki podbiegła Ginger. - Hej, Baljeet! Mogę być z wami? - Jasne. - zamiast Baljeeta odpowiedział Fineasz. - Potrzebujemy jeszcze jednej osoby. Hej, Django! - powiedział Fineasz, widząc przechodzącego nieopodal Browna. - Chcesz być z nami w drużynie? - Pewnie, czemu nie? Po chwili podeszła do nich Emily Thompson podając im zielone narzutki i rozdając pistolety. Nie umknęło niczyjej uwadze, że przechodząc obok Buforda, puściła mu oczko. - Powinniśmy się naradzić. - powiedziała Izabela, kiedy Emily ruszyła dalej. - Musimy pamiętać o jednej bardzo ważnej rzeczy... - zaczął Fineasz. - Dwa słowa, ko-cioł. - powiedział Buford. - Jaki kocioł? Miałem na myśli współpracę! Poza tym kocioł to jedno słowo. - Skąd ci przyszedł do głowy kocioł? - spytała Izabela. - Bo się przebrałaś za czarownicę. Zresztą nieważne. - Ja uważam, że powinniśmy się rozdzielić. - powiedział Django. - Będzie trudniej nas złapać. - Dobry pomysł. - Fineasz znów przejął inicjatywę. - Ja pójdę z Ferbem, Izabela z Ginger, Buford z Djangiem, a Baljeet z Omarem. Baljeet już miał zaprotestować, ale zrezygnował, kiedy wszyscy kiwnęli zgodnie głowami. - Wszyscy gotowi? - Krzyknęła Nazz i rozpoczęła odliczanie. - 10, 9, 8... Wszyscy zaczęli się rozbiegać we własnie strony. Po zakończeniu odliczania, niektórzy zaczęli bombardować siebie gradem farb, a inny pobiegli w stronę miasta w poszukiwaniu srebrnego sedesu. Baljeet z Omarem byli jednymi z tych którzy pobiegli w stronę miasta. Po chwili się zatrzymali. - Gdzie był ten sedes? Chcę mieć to jak najszybciej z głowy. - powiedział Omar. - Co ci tak spieszno? Nie podoba ci się to, że nie jesteś w jednej drużynie z Klarisą? - Ty mnie nie zrozumiesz. - Więc możne mi wytłumaczysz? - zaśpiewał Baljeet. - Nie umiem obrać tego w słowa... - odparł śpiewająco Omar. - Więc spróbuj chociaż... - Za każdym razem, gdy usłyszę jej głos moje serce przyspiesza. Kiedy jestem przy niej dziwnie się czuję, A kiedy jej nie ma, choruję. Lubię gdy się uśmiecha, I gdy wymawia me imię... Pragnę by była szczęśliwa... Dla niej dosięgnę gwiazd... Chcęspędzać z nią każdą chwilę... Chcę spędzać z nią każdą chwilę... Chcę spędzać z nią każdą chwilę... I przez życie iść przy niej. - Zakochałeś się. - To nie za mocne słowo? - Ty mi odpowiedz. - powiedział Baljeet. - Jeśli chcesz choć trochę zaistnieć w jej oczach, to postaraj się to wygrać. Chłopcy przebiegli kilka kroków. Na chodniku leżał Thomas Ross, cały ubrudzony farbą. - Umieram! Ach, umieram! - jęczał. - O mamciu... - wyszeptał Baljeet, podchodząc do niego. Omar trzymał się w tyle. - Thomas, wyluzuj to tylko gra. - Umieram... - jęczał nadal Thomas, a kiedy Baljeet podszedł dostatecznie blisko, Ross krzyknął: - Mamy cię! - Wtedy zza rogu budynku wychylił się Nickie i zaczął bombardować Baljeeta gradem czerwonej farby. - Aaa! - krzyknął Baljeet i zawrócił. Wtedy Omar schował się za kolejnym budynkiem i zaczął strzelać w Nickiego. Kiedy Baljeet dobiegł do niego Omar powiedział: - Chyba go trafiłem! Biegnijmy do tego sedesu! Po przebiegnięciu kilku alejek dotarli na miejsce. No prawie. Wystarczyło tylko przebiec ulicę. - Tu jesteście! - powiedział głośnym szeptem Fineasz i dał im znak, by do nich podeszli. Byli już całą drużyną w komplecie. - Nieźle wam się poszczęściło. - powiedziała Izabela, której czarna sukienka wiedźmy, była teraz tęczowa. - Tylko Baljeet dostał dostał czerwoną farbą. A Omar jest cały! - Słuchajcie to super! - powiedział Django. - Jeszcze możemy to wygrać. Wystarczy, że Omar usiądzie na tym sedesie i nikt go do tej pory nie trafi. - Owszem, Omar, zrobimy tak. - zaczął Fineasz i spojrzał na Omara. Ale ten nie zwracał na niego uwagi. - Omar? Chłopak zamiast odpowiedzieć zapytał: - Co jej się stało? - mówił patrząc na Ginger, która siedziała skulona i cała się trzęsła. - Stanęła oko w oko z Arianą. - odparła Izabela. - Słyszałeś co mówiliśmy? Tylko ty możesz usiąść na sedes, bo nie zostałeś trafiony farbą. - Okej. - powiedział Omar. Wydawał się być zdeterminowany. - Chwila! - powiedział przerażony. Cała jego determinacja, prysła jak bańka mydlana. - A co tam robi ten okularnik? - Irving? - zapytał Django. - Chce zrobić zdjęcie zwycięscy. - To ja nie idę! - Oh, weź się w garść! - wykrzyknął Baljeet. - Chcesz zaimponować Klarisie, czy nie?! - No dobra... - w oczach Omara znów pojawiła się determinacja. - Osłaniajcie mnie! Po tych słowach, chłopak zaczął biec w stronę sedesu. Natychmiast z każdej strony rozległy się strzały. Banda Fineasza wybiegła za Omarem oddając strzały i niekiedy osłaniając go własnym ciałem. Wtedy z innej uliczki wybiegła Stephanie, również nie pobrudzona farbą. Paczka Fineasza natychmiast zaczęła wysyłać strzały w jej stronę. Ona jednak zręcznie omijała pociski. Widząc to, Omar przyspieszył biegu, narażając się na strzały. Steph wykorzystała okazję, wyciągnęła w jego stronę pistolet i strzeliła. Zadowolona już miała usiąść na sedesie, ale niebieska farba trafiła ją prosto w twarz. - Mam cię! - wykrzyknęła Nazz. - Ty żmijo! - zawarczała Steph. Nie była wściekła z tego powodu, że przegrała. Bardziej wkurzyło ją to, że farba na chwilę przyćmiła jej oczy, dostała się do buzi i nosa. - Niech ja cię dorrrwę! - wrzasnęła wściekła i zaczęła biec za Nazz. - O oł. - powiedziała niebieskowłosa i rzuciła się do ucieczki. Omar patrzył na dziewczyny zaskoczony. - Przepraszam. - usłyszał za sobą nieśmiały głos. - Spojrzał w tę stronę. Na srebrnym sedesie siedziała blondynka zwana Emanuelą Flouwer. - Wygrałam. Możesz się odsunąć? Irving ma mi zrobić zdjęcie. Omar obejrzał się za siebie i kiedy zobaczył Irvinga, zaczął uciekać jak Nazz przed Stephanie. Różnica w ucieczkach polegała na tym, że aparat nie był rozwścieczony i nie gonił Omara. Kategoria:Odcinki